Starscream's Misadventures
by Supermoi
Summary: Starscream is turned into a sparkling during a battle... WHAT! How did THIS Happend! How is it going to be FIXED? How are the Decepticons going to SURVIVE this tiny terror? Read on to find out! -mostly fluff and cuteness, but will contains the occasional smut and slash-
1. Prologue: The Accident

**Starscream's misadventure**

Prologue: The Accident

Had Starscream known that his already unpredictable life would have taken a strange turn, he would have never left the war ship.

Starscream opened his optics as his internal alarm went and he found himself as always snuggled up to his lovers broad chest. He couldn't help but smile, despite their differences he couldn't help but love waking up in his master's arms.

Feeling playful, he ran a long clawed finger down Megatron's hip, earning him a small groan of pleasure. He smirked inwardly at the sound, as he knew every single of his master's hot spots.

"Couldn't get enough last night?" Megatron asked, opening his opening his optics.

Starscream chuckled and kissed him softly on the noseplates, his red optics sparkling with amusement and love. Megatron was a ruthless warrior, and a clever Commander, and yes, he could be violent and brutal, but it was expected of him. When they were alone, however, he became a loving, soft yet incredibly passionate lover.

Starscream could never get enough of him. He couldn't even imagine being away from him. His spark belonged to that mech, there was no doubts.

"You know I never get enough of you." he replied and snuggled against his chest. "I hope that today's attack will go well."

Later they were going to raid a military facility to steal the plans humand had done for a new space canon specialy made to destroy them. Cybertronians in general... It made Starscream frown. And Prime and his band were stupid enough to stand to protect those imbeciles... Who was to say they would never turn this weapon towards their so-called allies?...

"It will." Megatron assured him. "Not even Prime will be able to stop us. The fool, humans cannot be trusted and need to be controlled or destroyed."

Starscream shared his lovers distrust of humans and knew that sooner or later Optimus's human allies would turn against him.

"We'll lose several drones in the process but in the end it will be worth the sacrifice." Starscream replied.

Several hours later, they were in the battlefield, battling against the Autobots to steal those plans and neutralize that project before it could get into existence. Starscream Was firing at that little glitch Arcee, because as ever, she seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

He was blown clean the large hangar and landed on a heap, parts of the wall toppling on top of him, against a very hard and sturdy object. He groaned and rubbed his sore helm. before he could even stand, an ominous whining sound of a powering machine could be heard behind him.

"Oh slag..." He whispered, having a bad feeling. he turned his head and was face-to-face with the muzzle of a canon.

The canon... it was already finished! And... Oh Primus! He was right in the line of fire! He made to jump to his pedes and out of the way but too late... White light exploded behind his optics and his head was filled with high-pitched screeching sound. And then all went black...

Megatron saw Starscream being blown through the wall, and his spark jolted with worry and fear. "Starscream!" He savagely threw Optimus away from him, having a bad feeling more when he saw that blinding white light and the sound of a machine going off. Starscream screamed, and it was cut short when the light erupted. And then a huge explosion shook the ground and almost destroyed the entire building.

"STARSCREAM! NO!" He rushed inside the building and tried to see something through the dust

and smoke. he was almost frantic, forgetting about Optimus and the other autobus still nearby. Soundwave, however, was faithfully covering his back and kept them at bay for the moment.

Lifting one last piece of blown-out equipment, Megatron froze at what he found under it.

A unconscious, but undamaged, silver and red seekerling.

It took the Decepticon leader a few seconds to process what he was looking at. It was a sparkling coming into its youngling years or in human terms; a toddler.

On closer inspection, Megatron instantly realized that it was Starscream. A rage started to build within the large warrior, he couldn't believe that this had happened and all because of Optimus...

'Optimus...' Megatron thought with a growl then activated his COM link.

-Knockout, get in here and take Starscream back to the Warship.-

-Yes, Lord Megatron.- Knockout replied.

"OPTIMUS!" Megatron roar carried throughout the battle field.

Optimus had run after Megatron after he threw him off him, and when he came into the collapsed bunker, he was met with the business end of a fusion canon to the faceplates. He stopped cold and crossed-eyed a little as he stared down the wide barel almost stuck to his faceplates.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, seeing Knockout come in and crouch down to take /something/ very small in his arms.

megatron, however, had no intention of letting the Autobots dicover what happened to his loyal Second, and he snarled back shoving his canon in the Prime's face. "It's your fault! That... that fragging /thing/ the human built severely wounded my Second! And you /protect/ it! You DISGUST ME!"

"Megatron-" Optimus started but Megatron silenced him with a burtal backhand.

"Shut up! You sicken me, Prime. You are a traitor to your own kind by protecting it!" Megatron snarled.

Optimus could tell that Megatron was hurt and upset by what had happened to his second in command.

"Lord Megatron, we need to get Starscream back to the Nemesis." Knockout said.

"Then call for a ground bridge." Megatron growled before attacking Optimus.

While Megatron attacked Optimus savagely, Knockout called toe nemesis for a ground bridge, and moments later, the blue and green vortex appeared and he quickly stepped through it before anyone could stop him. Luckily enough, no one even tried... and once on the other side, he sprinted to the medbay without even a glance for the drones that were on the Command Center.

The little bundle in his arms had started to whine and move a little, and he looked down to see sleepy huge red optics full of fear and confusion looking up at him. Starscream looked terrified and he was whining and whimpering louder when they arrived to the medbay. Knockout gently placed him on the examination berth and called his assistant over.

"Breakdown! Come down here I need assistance!"

Starscream, by now, had started a full blown fit of loud crying, and sat in the berth on his little bottom, tiny fists balled and coolant pouring down his cheeks like a broken water tap. Knockout winced, and leaned down to examine the little toddler. His estimation was that the tiny sparkling was the equivalent of a 3 years old human child.

"Megatron's not gonna like it..." he mumbled, scanning the tiny mechling for any injuries. he found none, other then his obvious state. maybe a little low on fuel...

"Breakdown, fetch me a cube of low-grade energon. And a small cup, or something, to pour it into..."

The assistant tilted his helm, but did as he was told after having just arived, and witnessed what was on the medberth. His optics widened at the sight of the rejuvenated SIC, and he asked, a little dumbfounded. "Is that... Starscream? What the frag happened?"

"I have no idea, but seeing how we are in the presences of a youngling, try not to swear infront of it," Knockout said, giving Breakdown a small glare. "I'll have to run a few tests but I doubt I'll get any answers."

Breakdown handed Knockout the lidded cup then gave it to the youngling, who calmed down a little as he started to drink the contents.

"Do you think Scream's still in there?" Breakdown asked.

"I don't know." Knockout replied with a small sigh.

Starscream's optics - whom looked too big for his little face - darted from one mech to the other as he drank his cup of energon. There was no recognition per se in them, but there was a little glint that told them that at least, he knew he was safe here. Taking the tip of the cup out of his tiny mouth, he licked hislips with a tny glossa poking through them and them waved the cup in front of knockout.

"Nokout!" he blurted, and giggled. He knew who he was at least...

Lnockout lifted an optic ridge, and had a soft smile, leaning down to be at Starscream,s optic level. "So you know me. Good, Starscream!"

Breakdown was examining Starscream's little wings for any dents or tear, and while his blunt big digits were leaving feather-light touches on the appendages, the sparkling wiggled and giggled, trying to scoot away from the tickling digits.

"I don't think he retains much of his memories from his adult self. To me, it looks like his processor regressed to sparkling age as well as his body..." Starscream was pouting cutely, getting a little aggravated by the prodding and poking. Before he started to blow their audios with shrieking wails, Knockout motione for his mate to stop the examination of the wings. "That's enough I think. he's in good health physically. However... I don't know how the frag I'm going to reverse this..."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 1: Sparkling Starscream

Chapter 1: Sparkling Starscream

After being driven off the battle field, Megatron, Soundwave and the rest of the flying vechicons retreated back to the Nemesis.

Megatron was deeply worried about Starscream, beating the crap out of Optimus had drained some of the aggression that had built up after he had found his lover in the rumble.

"The Cannon was destroyed beyond repair." Optimus said after stepping out of the ground bridge, allowing his team to enter the base.

"Perhaps it's for the best, we never should have built it in the first place." Ratchet commented.

Optimus sighed in agreement, Megatron's reaction had deeply unsettled him maybe he was a traitor to his own kind by protecting the weapon.

Back on the nemesis, Megatron rushed to the medbay the moment he was back and barged through the doors his optics searching for his second's form. He found him... nestled in Knockout's arms whom was trying to sooth the crying toddler.

"Is he alright? What happened?" megatron asked, rushing closer.

Surprisingly, the moment Starscream caught sight of Megatron, his cries died down to small hiccups and he reached out to be Picked up by the large mech. Megatron was a little reluctant to pick the sparkling up, as he had no experience with such tiny creatures, but he finally sighed and did so. Starscream squealed happily and buried himself in the broad chest, purring contentedly.

"He's fine, physically, my Lord. However, his mind had regressed as much as his body. He IS a 3 years old toddler in any sense. For now, I have no idea how to reverse this... I will need more time to find a cure... if it exists." Knockout supplied in a soft voice, not wanting to startle the seekerling into crying again.

"I see, thank you, Knockout." Megatron replied, looking down at the seekerling in his arms.

He knew that until Starscream was reverted back to his orginal age, he would need a replacement second in command and he knew who was right for the job.

-Dreadwing, I need by to speak with you. Come to the med bay.-

-I'm on my way.- Was the immediate reply, and moments later, the large flier entered the medbay... and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Megatron was holding - very gently almost lovingly - a contentedly purring seekerling in his arms. A seekerling that sported the colors of Starscream, oddly. He slaped himself out of this momentary shock at the very unusual sight, and come closer.

"I am at your Command, my Lord."

hearing the new voice, the sparkling looked up from his spot against megatron's chest and looked up at the large flier. Big red optics looked in awe at the sheer size of him, and he reached out with a curious hand.

"Big..." he chirped, and giggled. "Big wings!" he clapped excitedly, and Megatron tightened his grip so the wiggling, slippery toddler won't fall from his arms.

"As you can see, there is a slight... problem with Starscream. Until this is settled, I need you to take his place as Second in Command, Dreadwing." Megatron explained, still trying to keep a good hold on Starscream.

"As you wish, my lord." Dreadwing replied as he looked at the small flyer.

Starscream giggled as he tried to free himself from the large bots hold.

"Starscream, hold still." Megatron said, gently but firmly.

Starscream looked up at him and glared.

Megatron chuckled, he knew that look all to well, it was the same look Scream would give him when he was annoyed with him.

Dreadwing couldn't help but think this was cute. Starscream had that pouty glare that he still mastered when he was an adult, and Megatron looked like he was having a hard time resisting the cute tiny version of that one.

"Don't glare at me, Starscream. You can't go wandering on your own." he said sternly, and Starscream's pout deepened. His little lips quivered and tears started to pool at the corners of his optics. "And don't you start crying either. It will get you nowhere."

"No fun... Wanna 'splore!" The tiny seekerling retorted in his best pouty/pleading tune, and made big puppy-dog optics at Megatron.

Knockout returned with a supply of very low grade energon for the little one and tilted his head at the display, a crooked smile twisting his lips. Even as a sparkling, Starscream was stuill his manipulative self, it seemed. "My Lord? I brought you a supply of extra-low grade energon for him. Erm... where do you want him to stay until he can be restored?"

"For the time being he'll stay with me." Megatron told him.

"I wouldn't mind watching, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing offered.

It was well known that Dreadwing had a soft spot when it came to sparklings and younglings. And being a Seeker, Dreadwing would be a great sparkling sitter as all Seekers were natural care givers and would protect thier little charges with thier lives.

"Thank you, Dreadwing."

"We'll need to keep Starscream away from a certain femme, Primus only know what she'll do." Knockout said.

"That treacherous arachnid is creepy enough as it is." Megatron agreed, and held Starscream more protectively.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she tried to eat him..." Knockout said with disgust clear in his voice. "That fragging arachnid have really something nasty about her."

Starscream was starting to whimper and push at Megatron's chest. He wanted DOWN, and he wanted it NOW! He was building up a nice little temper fit, when he found himself shifted about to lay on his back against Megatron's large forearm, little wings carefully tucked against the rough plating. He kicked his feet angrily and hissed at him, little face scrunched up in displeasure.

"No! No! Down! Want down now!" He wailed and kicked at Megatron,s broad chest, starting to wail loudly. Until a pacifier was stuck into his mouth by Breakdown, who had arrived with a harmful of sparkling things that were on storage for when Megatron decided he wanted an Heir.

Starscream glared at the blue mech and his little cheeks were still streaked with coolant and he tried to spit out the pacifier.

Knockout gave Breakdown a small thankful smile which the large blue con returned.

Megatron skillfully pressed his pinky finger to the pacifier to keep Starscream from spitting it out.

"Nice try, Starscream." Megatron said with a small smile.

The seekerling grumbled around the pacifier but started to feel soothed by the object and started struggling.

"Stop struggling now sparkling. It's time for tired little ones to get some recharge." Megatron said sternly, and started to rub soothing circles on Starscream's little winglets.

The seekerling's struggle started to get weaker as his optics started to droop, and he was sucking on the pacifier more slowly. In a few more moments, he was in recharge, nestled against Megatron's broad chest.

"He's... kinda cute, isn't he?" Breakdown asked, leaning closer to have a good llook at the tiny sparkling.

"When he's asleep, yeah..." Knockout agreed, rolling his optics. "But now we have to make sure that the Autobots don't find out either. It would create all sorts of trouble..."

"That will not happen, not after today." Megatron said with a slight growl.

He had lost all respect for Optimus this day and there was no way that respect for the Prime would ever return.

Dreadwing nodded in agreement as he continued to watch the little one. He felt a pang of longing for a sparkling of his own grip his spark.

Megatron was rocking the sleeping Starscream in his arms and resisted the urge to bent and kiss the little helm. The seekerling was adorable... but he wanted his Second and lover back as soon as possible, too. he sighed some, and looked at Dreadwing.

"I want you to go back to that facility and retrieve whatever's left of that weapon. Knockout could analyze it and find a way to undo what it's done." he ordered cortly, absently rubbing the tiny winglets under his digits.

"As you Command, my Lord." Dreadwing replied, and with a last longing look for the little sparkling, he left the room, and went to his mission.

'Almost makes you want one of your own.' Breakdown said over the bond as he helped clean up the med bay with his bond mate.

'Almost? Sparkling's are a huge responsibility. Not to mention, loud and messy.' Knockout replied.

'So?'

There was a long silence, before knockout answered again. 'You are serious, are you? About wanting one?'

'Of course I am. Why would I say so if I wasn't?' Breakdown sounded somehow hurt and pouty. he gave his mate a pointed glare and bit his lower lip, resuming his work.

'I don't know, Breakdown... I'm not sure I am ready, you know.' He sounded a little scared of the prospect to be honest. 'I think I'd be an awful parent...'

Breakdown put down the tools he was holding and went to his lover's side, wrapping his strong arms around him. He replied out loud this time. "Don't say that, Knockout. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful creator."

Knockout couldn't help but smile at his mate's words, leaning against him, love filling the bond. He then noticed Megatron still in the med bay softly crooning to the sleeping sparkling.

'I think Lord Megatron would make a great father. He's doing great with Starscream.' Knockout observed.

'Which is surprising due to his size and power. But appearances can be deceiving.' Breakdown replied, nuzzling his mate.

Megatron had all but forgotten about the two mechs still in the room tending to their duties. he was enthralled with the sleeping seekerling in his arms. As Starscream slept, he observed with awe his relaxed, cute little faceplate, optics shuttered, and soon he yawned widely and poked his glossa out liking his lips, shifted, and curled closer to the warm chestplates and calming beating spark below.

That had the be the cutest thing he ever witnessed, and it filled him with a fierce, savage desire to protect that little life at all costs. he lifted a clawed hand and stroke a tiny winglet, which twitched and fanned a bit, Starscream cooing softly in his sleep. His claw was soon grasped tightly when he took it closer to Starscream little chestplates and the sparkling nibbled at the tip sleepily, little engines purring.

He obviously knew he was perfectly safe where he was, and that Megatron would protect him and care for him. Said warlord soon left the medbay after ordering Knockout- in a soft voice not to rouse the sparkling - to keep the medbay prepared for when Dreadwing came back with the remains of the weapon.

When he was done he returned to his quarters with Starscream - noticing that sparkling's stuff had been left by breakdown and he smiled some. He'll have to thank the mech later... A crib, blankets, toys, all needed to clean and feed a sparkling this young. The little toddler wouldn,t get bored, it seems. Megatron went to the large chair usually behind his desk and settled with his little charge against his chest.

Starscream let out a sigh and a word that made the old mech's hardened spark tightened and melt at the same time.

"Dada..."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2: Settling in

Chapter 2: Settling in

_Meanwhile, Earth..._

Dreadwing had made a beeline for the bunker where the last battle happened. There were still some guards there, the military apparently as adamant as Megatron to get the remains of the destroyed weapon. Probably to rebuilt it, the flier thought angrily. But he wouldn't let them.

Firing his laser and a few misiles to scare off and scatter the humans, he tried to be as fast as possible, before the Autobots could be called over. he was barely emerging from the wrecked b8unker when a voice, deep and commanding, stopped him.

"Put down the weapon, Dreadwing. It is of no use to you."

Dreadwing narrowed his optics as he stared at Optimus, he resited the impluse to take hold of the sword connected to his back.

"I have no desire to explain myself to you, Prime," Dreadwing said coolly. "Nor shall I, not after what you've done today."

"The cannon was meant to protect the humans." Optimus told him.

"You betrayed all Cybertronians the second you built and protected it." Dreadwing growled. "Lord Megatron wants to make sure that it will never harm another Cybertronian. He want it completely destroyed."

Optimus frowned, but didn't backed off. Those words hit home harder than the flier could imagine, and the Prime felt very like the human saying 'the truth hurts' was completely accurate. He steeled his expression, and said, his voice still calm and confident.

"You wish to deny the humans the right to protect themselves against your kind? They are but innocent bystanders in our war." he wasn't too sure if this was all true though. The humans, well, SOME humans, had proved to be more of a threat then they could've ever imagined.

Dreadwing just sneered, and this time, did took out the sword attached to his back. It unsheathed with a clear, metallic 'shink' and glowed in the moonlight.

"Those humans are all but 'innocent bystanders', Prime. They wants us ALL destroyed or gone from their home, and as I've seen today, would stop at nothing to achieve it. And you not only condoning, but HELPING this, had made you the worst of our history's traitors. And this is how history is going to remember you, the Prime who destroyed his race because of misplaced trust in an alien species."

He snorted derisively, and tilted his helm, stepping into the Ground Bridge that appeared behind him before any of them could retaliate. His voice resounded one last time, foreboding. "We will meet again Prime, and it will be your downfall!"

Optimus narrowed his optics but allowed Dreadwing to enter the space bridge, the large seeker's words rang in his audio's.

'This is how history is going to remember you, the Prime who destroyed his race because of a misplaced trust in an alien race...'

He didn't let it show in his body langauge or his face but he was inwardly troubled by Dreadwing's statement.

"He's wrong, Optimus. You did what you believed to be right." Arcee told him.

_No, he is right. _Optimus thought but nodded once before requesting a ground bridge.

Once on the other side of the Ground bridge, ratchet immediately spotted the way Optimus seemed off. he barely said a few words, and slipped to his office to work... or so he said. Having been the Prime's lover for a long time, ratchet knew when something was /not/ right, and followed him.

He knocked a couple of times on the door and then stepped in without waiting for an answer. "Otimus? Is something wrong? I know you're hiding something."

Optimus looked up from the pad he'd been staring at for the last breem without seeing anything, and looked up at ratchet. His optics looked tired and worn, a little haunted. "Am I doing the right thing ratchet? What if I am wrong, and by helping those humans, I indeed end up endangering us in the process?"

Ratchet approached the desk and placed his hand on Prime's. "Your protecting those humans from the Decepticons, those humans have trusted us since we arrived here."

Optimus said nothing to this in which Ratchet continued. "Now, if we had helpped M.E.C.H-"

"M.E.C.H?"

"Humor me. Say that instead of running into Agent Fowler we ran into M.E.C.H." Ratchet said.

"Ok, I'm humoring you." Optimus said calmly.

"If we had run into M.E.C.H and they took us in and we got to know them although I'm pretty sure they wouldn't show thier true color's."

"What is your point, Ratchet." He asjed trying not to sound annoyed.

"My point is you would sniffed out thier true intentions the second they showed interest in our tech or if they had given any of us a strange look. Said point is the fact that the humans we are protecting trust us, trust you," Ratchet told him. "Had we made cannon for Silas, he would have no doubt turned it on us, the humans we are protecting would not use it against us."

Optimus looked into his lover's optics for a long moment, and sighed. He nodded, crossing his fingers on top of the desk. "I see your point. I know that we can trust the humans that are our friends not to betray us in that way. They would not. However... There are those, like Silas, who would."

"Don't twist your processor too hard around this, Optimus. You are only making your processor hurts. Every races had their bad seeds. That can't be avoided. But you have to remember that not ALL humans are like Silas and his kind." Ratchet replied in a soothing, calm tune, resting a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"You're probably right. I'm probably overthingking this, like I tend to do. I only want to do what,s good for our people, and to protect that beautiful planet." he sighed and tried a tired smile in his old friend's direction. "However, I don't think that megatron would ever agree with that sentiment. I don't even think, after today, he'll be willing to talk to me anymore. He was quite clear about that, at least."

"Megatron doesn't know the humans like we do and he hasn't come into contact with M.E.C.H like we have." Ratchet replied.

"I think it's more than that, Starscream was not only his second but he was also his lover. Had it been someone else, I'm positive he would have reacted differently although he would still be furious."

"Right now, just leave him be. He needs time to cool down. Knowing him, could take a while."

Optimus gave a small chuckle, feeling slightly better now that Ratchet had reassured him.

Megatron was sitting in the big comfy chair with Starscream still cozily nestled against his chest, and wondering about having a sparkling of their own, once he got his mate back. Looking at his little face, relaxed and adorable in recharge, had made something stir inside his old war-hardened spark. Smiling fondly, he lifted a hand to gently rub the little cheek, and got his claw nibbled in return by the sleepy sparkling.

His comm. went off a moment later and startled Starscream awake with a cry of alarm. He groaned and quickly answer to avoid the sparkling start to cry. "Yes, what is it?" he said harsher then he should.

"Megatron Sir, we got the canon back." Knockout said, sounding wary, probably by Megatron's annoyed, harsh tune.

"Good. You can start working on it. Find a cure, Knockout, and find it soon. i want my mate back." he replied dryly, his orders clear, concise and leaving no room to arguments. He was still fragged that the humans had come up with this thing... WITH the help of the Autobots! THAT betrayal from Optimus was just the last straw. THIS time, he wasn't going to forgive him...

"As you command, my Lord!" Knockout replied before the communication ended.

Megatron huffed and then looked down at the now wide awake sparkling in his arms, looking wide-eyed at him, helm tilted curiously. Patting the wide chest, he aske, in the most /innocent/, /cute/ voice you can imagine.

"Play?"

Megatron was at a loss for words at this point, he didn't have any idea on how to play with a youngling.

Starscream simply looked up at him, his optics innocent and trusting. He then saw the purple Decepticon symbol on his broad chest and he tilted his head and his narrowed his optics alittle as if trying to remember.

Megatron raised an eye plate as he watched Starscream as he looked at the symbol on his chest plates. He could also see his the wheels in his head turning.

"Depticon..." he finally muttered, and tried to see his own wings for the emblems that were there. He frowned his little nose when he couldn't see any, and a confused expression appeared in his little faceplates. "Where go?..."

Megatron was observing the sparkling very curiously. Obviously he retained /some/ of his adult memories, amongst them the fact they were decepticons, and he was supposed to be one too. Megatron had a small proud smile, and patted the tiny head with his large hand, covering it all since it was so small.

"Yes Starscream, we are Decepticons." He touched the emblem on his chest with his free hand with an air of pride and determination, then poked Starscream's tiny winglets where his own used to be before his transformation. "You are one too, and you will soon have your emblems back. I promise you that."

Starscream seemed satisfied with that answer, and smiled up at his caretaker, then rubbed his little head against his chest like a kitten, just above the Decepticon's sigil. "Megton makes things go 'k? Make bad bots go 'way?"

"Yes my little Star. I will protect you and makes everything ok. You'll soon be yourself again." Megatron replied with a warm smile, putting a large hand on the sparkling's back and rubbing softly.

"'k..." Starscream's little voice sounded more like a little squeak then his usual screech, and was adorable. He looked back up, and pointed to the floor where toys were scattered. "Play? Am bored..."

Megatron smiled again before saying with a small nod. "Of course."

He set the seekerling down on the floor and watched as the youngling toddled over to the toys and started playing with them. As he watched Starscream play, he couldn't help but smile at the innocence that Starscream was projecting.

_I will get you back, Starscream. I promise._ He silently vowed.

Outside the medbay, one creepy, multi-legged figure was prowling silently. As Arachnid passed the open door of the medical suite, she caught some words from the Chief Surgeon that caught her attention.

"This thing is a mess... There's barely anything left that I can work with!" Knockout was grumbling and there were the sounds of metal clanking and tools working.

"If you don't manage to find a cure, Megatron's going to get your spark, you know it." Breakdown's voice now, a little farther into the medical suite.

The she sider walked closer just outside the medbay door, and peeked sneakily into the room. She spotted a large lump of half-melted and crumbled metal and wires on the medical berth, with Knockout working on it with an energon saw to get the badly warped and damaged parts off to get to the inner circuitry.

"Don't remind me... You see how protective he is of Starscream now that he'd been turned into a little sparkling! He'll rip my spark out if I fail." The medic's voice was tense and he was gripping his tools maybe a little harder than necessary.

But the spider had already left, and with a smirk on her lips. So Starscream had been turned into a innocent, /defenseless/ sparkling in a freak accident? Maybe an opportunity to get even with the fragger... If she could manage to lure megatron away long enough to snatch the little rat!

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 3: Lurking Shadows

Chapter 3: Lurking Shadows

_This is just too good. _She thought.

Starscream had been transformed into a sparkling, an easy target.

All she now had to do was get Scream alone so she could dispatch him in the most painful way possible.

She chuckled softly as she headed back to her quarters.

Dreadwing, who had been just down the hallway after leaving the medbay, his delivery completed, he saw the spider sneakily leaving the premise of the medbay from the corner of his optics. He turned around, and narrowed his optics. What was that accursed arachnid up to now?...

He followed her down towards her room. staying far enough so she wouldn't see him. She entered her lair and the door closed. He sneaked up to the door, and pressed his audio to it, trying to hear what she was up to...

In megatron,s quarters, Starscream had managed, somehow, while Megatron had been gone for only two minutes to get some energon for himself, to literally /cover/ himself in sticky, colorful paint. he was literally /rolling about/ in the stuff with abandonned, gleeful giggles and smearing it all over himself, the paper he'd been using to draw, and the floor around it.

"Starscream! What in the name of Primus is this?!" he exclaimed, startling the little sparkling and he sat on his little bottom looking up at him with wide, innocent optics saying 'I'm too cute to be punished'.

Megatron covered his optics with a groan. Not even an orn and already Starscream managed to get into a mess. Just his luck... "What am I going to do with you hum?" he scolded as he bent down to pick up the little mechling, holding him carefully to his chest.

"Making art for dada!" The sparkling exclaimed and clapped his little hands on megatron,s wide chest, smearing /him/ with colorful paint as well.

It was hard not to be mad at the little seeker just as it was to be mad at the adult Starscream. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, I can see that." He chuckled.

Starscream grinned happily. "Want color with me?"

"Maybe some other time, little one. Enjoy your messy play while you can, your getting a bath soon."

"Bath? No want bath, want play more!"

"Oh, but you messy sparkling will need a bath. You're aaallll filthy!" Megatron teased and poked the little nose with his claw, making the sparkling giggle and bathe his hand away.

"Nooo! No poky, no poky!" Starscream wiggled while Megatron was taking him to the bathroom to give him a much needed bath.

The sparkling noticed, and went into a frenzied, little ball of hissy and spitting seekerling. "No bath! No bath!" He wailed, and trashed wilder in megatron,s unrelenting grip.

"Yes, you need a bath, and its final!" The warlord replied, getting a little annoyed by the armful of angry seekerling in his arms. "Please Starsream, don't make this any harder..."

"I no wanna... Damn it!" Cursed Starscream.

Megatron's optics widen in surprise at Starscream's cursing, he was at a loss for words.

It really shouldn't have surprised him, the adult Starscream cursed all the time. It was just strange hearing it come out of a younglings mouth.

Megatron's shock faded quickly though, and he gave the little seekerling a very stern, very severe, 'i-am-going-to-have-to-punish-you look. "Starscream! I will not allow you to use this kind of language! This is unbecoming of a little well-behaved youngling!"

Starscream scowled and blew a raspberry at him, crossing his little arms over his chest. "Frag, slag, damn, FRAG!" Hs shouted in his most obnoxious, rebellious tune that would've matched the one of his adult self any day.

Megatron sighed and shook his head. He sat on a bench inside the bathroom, and draped the silly sparkling over his knees, pressing a hand to his back and holding him there. "You leave me no choice Starscream. I will not accept this kind of behaviour."

Starscream wiggled and tried to bite him even, a little ball of hissing fury, but Megatron stayed unfazed. He lifted his left hand slowly and then gave the first slap, then another, then another.

WACK! WACK! WACK!

After a few minutes the spanking stopped and Starscream was a crying, whimpering mess in his lap, coolant pooling from his optics and little cheeks and bottom all flustered.

"You will not use that sort of language again, understand?" Megatron said as he allowed the youngling to sit on his knees.

Starscream sniffled and nodded then gave Megatron a seething glare, it was the same seething glare that his adult self would give the Decepticon leader when he was angry.

"And don't give me that look!" He chided, but his tune was much softer and he gently rubbed the tiny winglets. "Your face's going to get stuck that way." He added very seruiiously and that made Starscream squeak in alarm and drop the deep scowl.

"No! No wanna be ugly!" He cuddled closer to Megatron, sniffling some still, and hid his face in his broad chest. "Am hungry..."

He looked up with pleading optics, and megatron looking down at him, smiled some and poked his nose playfully.

"If you promise to be a good little sparkling and take your bath like a big mech, I'll give a cup of nice warm energon. How's that sound?" He cooed, stroking a little cheek with a large thumb.

Starscream pouted but nodded nonetheless. "Promise. No make fuss 'nymore..."

_I doubt that. _Megatron thought before carrying him to the bathroom.

The bath had turned into a complete disaster, there was water everywhere, even Megatron was soaked. Starscream's doing of course.

It was hard not yell at the seekerling bwcause he kept giving the larger con the puppy dog eyes.

Megatron sighed again - for the hundredth time in the last hour alone - and grabbed a few towels to dry himself and his little seekerling terror. "How can you male taking a bath such a horrible, messy experience, hum? You just have a way with things my Star..."

Starscream giggled and poked his glossa out at him playfully, splashing more water around. Megatron groaned and gathered the little one into his arms using the towle and started to dry him up. "I make help! Clean dada too!"

Megatron had a long-suffering groan again and carried the little ball of energy back to the main room, then to his crib. "You need a nap now, little one." But he was thinking _And I need a break..._

After feeding Starscream, Megatron put the seekerling down for a nap. This was the only thing the youngling didn't fight him on, he was asleep within seconds to which Megatron was grateful for.

Aside from the craziness, the Decepticon lord still wanted a sparkling of his own and he knew that he would get some help from his beloved Starscream.

_If I ever get him back._ He thought with an inward sigh.

Once he was sure Starscream was deep in recharge, Megatron went to the Medbay to gather news on how his medic/scientist was coping with the destroyed machine. He had locked his quarters and had the alarm up, just in case. After all, they were decepticons, and he didn't trust all of his men to behave... Especially a certain spidery femme.

However, the moment he left the vicinities of his quarters, something started to softly hiss through the ventilation systems and filled the room with the sweet, dangerous fume of a powerful drug. Nothing major, just a paralysis/sleep agent. After maybe 5 minutes the vent trap on the lower portion of the main room opened, and a sleek, dark figured crawled out.

Arachnid stood and creeped up to the crib where the little seekerling was now not only peacefully recharging, but heavily drugged so he wouldn't wake up even if the ship was under attack and exploding around him. She bent down to grab the sparkling and make a run for it before Megatron returned from wherever he went, and in a matter of moment, the room was completely empty, and silent, again.

Dreadwing was pissed off. The she spider had somehow realized she had an unwelcome visitor outside her door, and while he was at her door still trying to listen in at what she was doing, the creeper had snuck up on him from behind and the last thing he remembered feeling was a sharp but quick pain at the base of his neck, then nothing...

He had just woken up, all tied up in sticky cobweb, hanging from the ceiling in what was certainly the she-spider's own quarters... if you could call that museum of horrors a living quarter at all. There were parts of bodies hanging everywhere, some intact but some looking like they'd been half-eaten or dismantled. It made him shudder...

he started to squirm and try to free himself, using all his considerable strength, but his tanks were still rolling and his head spinning with whatever she gave him. It was sapping his strength and his struggles weren't as strong as they could've been. He hadn't managed more than slightly moving his right arm when Arachnid crawled back inside from the vent in the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor.

"You! Release me THIS instant!" he growled at her, optics narrowed and fangs bared.

She turned around and he felt his fuel freeze in his lines. She had Starscream! The little sparkling was asleep against his chest and looking completely oblivious... and completely defenseless!

"And why would I do that? You'd miss the show." She replied with a small smirk.

Dreadwing growled dangerously as he felt his protective seeker instincts start to take over. He then smirked inwardly, she had no idea how dangerous or powerful a seeker became when a sparkling was in danger.

He could use that to his advantage...

He pulled at the restraints on his wrists and torso discreetely, slowly getting them to loosen up. Arachnid walked with Starscream to a corner of her Lair and put the sparkling down in what looked like a medical berth, but it was creepy, covered in energon and the tools like anything but friendly... Dreadwing's sparkling protocols were running higher and higher and boosted full force.

"I'll kill you for daring to harm a little sparkling, you creepy bitch! I'll tear your legs off and make you watch while I gut you out!" He threatened and his voice was totally honest, completely and utterly freezing, promising lots of pain.

She looked at him with a nasty smirk, and took one of the tools casually, a small laser scalpel that she slowly brought down on the unprotected, slowly rising sparkling's chest. Starscream was whining slightly in his drug-induced recharge and wiggling feebly. "You'll have to get yourself free for that, and it's not going to happens. You'll have first row to watch while I dissect that little insect alive."

There was a loud snap and Dreadwing was free, the second that he was free the seeker attacked the spider.

The look on her face meant that she wasn't expecting him to break free. The laser scapel she had been holding dropped to the floor.

Dreadwing pinned her under his greater weight and had a hand around her neck, squeezing, before they even hit the floor. "I'm going to dismember you, you creepy murderous bitch..." he hissed in her audio, and reached for the dropped laser scalpel.

However, she wasn,t going to let him wallop her and she mange to kick him in the groin with a knee, sending him off her groaning in pain. She transformed and quickly crawled into the vent, knowing when she was outgunned. Her red eyes stared at him hatefully and she hissed venomously.

"This isn't over! I'll get that little insect, and YOU as a bonus!" And then she was gone in an instant before Dreadwing regained his composure and could grab her again.

He didn't wanted a moment to call Megatron and gather the sleeping, whimpering sparkling into his arms. "My Lord, we've got a problem. Arachnid abducted Starscream and I and tried to kill the little one... I sent her running, and starscream is safe for the moment."

Megatron's roar of rage echoed throughout the Nemesis, everyone cowered from the Decepticon Lord as he stormed past them on his way to where Dreadwing was.

Dreadwing had taken the still sleeping youngling into his quarters where he could easily protect him from the spider or from anyone.

_Your safe now, Starscream._ He thought. _No one will hurt you now._

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunt

Chapter 4: The Hunt

When Megatron arrived to Dreadwing's quarter, he barged in without even knocking and stopped at the sight that greeted his optics. Dreadwing was seated on a chair with the sparkling held close to his wide chestplates, and starscream was sobbing softly and being comforted by little clicking and cooing sounds the mech was making.

"Dreadwing, what happened? Report." Megatron ordered, keeping his voice low and as soft as possible.

"Arachnid took me by surprise Sir. I knew she was up to no good so I followed her... She drugged me and tied me up n her lair. Later she came back with Starscream and was about to... well, to dissect him alive, according to her own words, when I freed myself and sent her running." The flyer explained softly, still rubbing the tiny helm and wings of the seekerling.

Megatron was both pissed and relieved at this, but he was just glad to know that Starscream was safe from that blasted femme.

"Thank you, Dreadwing. For keeping him safe." Megatron said as he slowly approached the seeker.

The Decepticon lord knew all about seekers and their protective programming when it came to sparklings and Younglings and he didn't want to provoke an attack.

Dreadwing was eyeing his Lord almost warily, his protection protocol running full speed still, and he was holding little Starscream very protectively to his chest. Starscream turned his head, maybe the immature remains of his bond with Megatron sensed him close, and he chirped and cooed happily at seeing him.

"Dada Megton! Up up!" He held out his arms for him in a universally known gesture of 'pick me up pls'.

Megatron smiled at the sparkling and waited for Dreadwing to give him to him, not rushing it. After a few moments, the flyer conceded and handed the sparkling over, who curled on Megatron's chest when he was finally in his safe, protective arms.

"Give me the order, and I will hunt that bitch down and bring her back for punishment, my Lord." Dreadwing said in a icy, lethal voice, a murderous glint in his optics.

"You have my blessing, Dreadwing. Take as many drones as you need but I want her alive! I will kill her personally." Megatron replied with anger in his tune, holding his little Starscream close to his chest. To think he almost lost him because of that pit spawned spider made his energon boil.

The Nemesis was soon abuzz with the coming bug-hunt for the spider, half the drones were more than happy to help. Even Talon, one of Megatron's most ruthless warriors, was more than willing to help.

"Talon, you will search the south end of the Nemesis." Dreadwing ordered.

"Gladly, Commander." Talon said with a smirk.

Megatron smirked, nodding at the warrior, very glad that his men were all so ready to go on the hunt. The reason had probably more to do with the fact then the spider was hated by most of her pairs then an actual care for little Starscream, but Megatron wouldn't complain about trivial details. As long as the job was done, and the spider captured...

In his arms, Starscream was wide awake now and fearfully keeping close to him. His wide red optics scanned around the area and looked in awe ot the collection of warriors assembled there. "Megton? They all Depticon?"

Dreadwing, whom was closer, chuckled and pated the small head. "yes, Starscream, they are all Decepticons, just like you and Megatron."

As instructed Talon searched the south end of the Nemesis. As much as he disliked Starscream he would never hurt a child like the spider had done.

He was looking forward to finding that wretch, he planned on beating the scrap out of her before giving her to his master. Like any warrior he loved a challenge and wouldn't hesitate to face it head on.

_Come out, come out. Where ever you are..._

Arachnid was hiding in one of the lowest Energon storage room of the Nemesis. She was pretty sure that she was going to be hunted, and Megatron would want her head on a platter. She hissed to herself. She needed to get to the Ground bridge to flee this ship, and soon. She was little more than a living target in there.

Talon was in the lowest part of the south section, near the Energon Storage room N. 3. it was supposed to be empty since there was no Energon stored there at the moment, but it was the perfect place for a slippery, sneaky bug like Arachnid to hide. He had a feeling she was close, very lose... Could almost smell her.

He paused for a moment and narrowed his optics before turning to vechicon closest to him.

"Check the other rooms and keep a sharp eye out for her." Talon commanded.

The drone nodded before heading down the hall with the other drones.

Once they were gone, he opened the door to the storage room and entered it. The second he was inside the door slammed shut, plunging the room into darkness.

"That's... Just disappointing, Talon." Arachnid said from somewhere in the darkness.

Talon wasn't the least bit startled by what had just happened. "You know that I never back from a challenge."

"Very true, but it's not you that I'm after. It's that pest, Starscream..."

"Just give me one good reason, spider. Give me a reason not to kill you." Talon growled.

"For starters, like me your only loyal to yourself."

Talon raised an optic ridge at her statement of him just being loyal to himself and not to Megatron. As true as it was, he did trust Megatron's judgment.

Talon had a dry chuckle, and while trying to pierce the darkness to spot the spider, he answered coldly to her statement. "True, I look after myself first, Arachnid. However, you seem to forget one little detail."

"What is it, Talon?" She replied from somewhere above him in the darkness. he heard shuffles and tuend his audios to their finest settings. "You know I can offer you a very good deal... better than being under that fool's command. You see how Megatron had turned since that little bastard of Starscream had been turned into a whiny sparkling. The old fool's getting soft in his old age."

"Maybe so, but you know what?" he had spotted her. She was in the right hand corner of the room close to the ceiling, and discreetely, he aimed his weapon that way and prepared to attack. "I hate you MORE than I ever would Starscream!"

And with that, he fired at her, the dark room lighting like a kaleidoscope with the flashing light of the laser rifle getting off. She hissed and jumped out of the way but a couple of shots did hit her and she cried out in pain. She fell off her perch with a loud crash and then launched herself at Talon.

"You are a bigger fool then I thought, Talon! I'll kill you, and then I,ll go kill that insect Starscream, and maybe that old senile mech megatron while I'm at it!" She screeched and went for his throat with her claws and fangs.

Talon tossed the spider's unconscious form at Megatron's feet, all her extra legs had been brutaly removed from her back. The left prong of her helm had been sliced off, if it hadn't been for her steady breathing, one would think she was dead.

Aside from the damage Talon was in worst shape then she was. He had acid burns on his left shoulder where she had bitten him, he was bleeding from several cuts, his ankle was sparking every now and again meaning that it was most likely broken.

"As promised, my lord. The spider."

Megatron looked down at the crumpled, beaten form with a pleased smirk. "Very well, Talon. You did a good job. You will be rewarded." he bent down and grabbed a hold of Arachnid's slender neck, hauling her to his chassis. "As for that treacherous piece of scrap metal, lock her in a cell and chain her down. I will be dealing with her personally."

At his pedes, little Starscream was peeking from behind his leg to the badly damaged, energon soaked form of the scary spider that wanted to hurt him. He had the digits of his left hand into his mouth and was suckling thoughtfully, frightened. He whimpered and huddled closer to Megatron's large form.

"Scary..." he squeaked in a tiny voice, big red optics slightly teary and lower lip trembling cutely.

"Worry no longer, little one. She can't hurt you anymore." Talon said as two drones carried the femme out of the command center.

Starscream looked up at Talon and gave a small smile, that wasn't returned by the warrior.

"I will take leave now, my lord." Talon said.

"Of course, Talon." Megatron replied.

With a quiet hiss of pain, Talon limped out of the command center and headed for the Medical bay to get repaired.

Starscream looked at the mech as he walked away with a tilted helm, red optics curious, and then he tugged on Megatron's leg to get his attention. Insistently. Until Megatron bent down to look at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "Starscream, I am busy. What is it?"

"Why he grumpy?" he asked pointing to where Talon was turning a corner at the end of the hallway.

"Well... its kind of a long story. He's not exactly grumpy..." How could he explain that the mech just disliked him? He was just a sparkling.

"But why? Is silly..." Starscream pouted and huffed, scrambling his way up Megatron,s body to settle on his shoulder, making the mech stifle giggles as tiny feet and claws tickled him. "What do with spider-bot now? All broken..."

Megatron had started to walk towards the brig then, and while he intended to drop Starscream with Knockout to go in there and finish it with that treacherous Arachnid, he thought he could at least give a bit of an answer. ""She's done some bad things and will be punished. She tried to harm you, and I won't let anyone do this, hum? You're my little Star."

Starscream smiled cutely as they headed down a hall toward a door, just before they reached it there was a shout of pain followed by a string of rather colorful curses.

Both Starscream and Megatron shared the same look of surprised shock on thier faceplates.

_Only one mech can curse like that. _Megatron thought.

Starscream held into Megatron's neck as he was seated on his shoulder and peeked a look through the door, to see what was going on. Knockout was there and stringing curses like a pro holding his singed fingers. He looked up when his leader came in, and stiffled his vocaliser, seeing Starscream was with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Lord. I didn't know you were coming now." he said in a slightly embarrassed tune and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's fine. So... did you find anything useful with this canon?" he pointed to the heap of scrap laying in even more pieces on a nearby table.

"Nothing yet, my lord. But I'm hoping to get results soon. So how does the bug hunt go?" Knockout replied.

"Talon found her, he really did a number on her, but she did worse to him." Megatron commented.

"I see, if she hadn't gone rogue she would have proved quite useful to our cause."

"Agreed."

Before they could say more the door to the med bay opened again with two drones dragging Talon who was unconscious.

Knockout was immediately at the mech's side, and he ordered the drones to put him on the nearest berth. he let out a string of curses under his breath - earning himself a dark glare from megatron who covered Starscream's virginal sparkling audios - as he examined the wounds.

"The idiot! he let himself run so depleted on energon that he was running on vapor only! A little bit longer and he'll have deactivated! Fragging idiotic pit-spawned glitched too proud to get their aft to medbay when they need it..." And he continued on that vein while Starscream was listening with rap attention.

"Fraggin pit-pawn..." the sparkling said and giggled, clapping his little hands.

Megatron scowled and gave the medic his iciest glare. "Knockout! Shut it now or I'll shut it for you! You're spoiling him already!"

Megatron was growing impatient pretty fast, and he had a spider to go punish. He finally interrupted the medic, sitting Starscream next to him. "I need you to watch him while I go take care of the treacherous arachnid. I'll get him back when I'm done."

And with that he left, leaving Starscream with a bemused Knockout who was in the middle of patching up Talon's sorry aft. He looked down at the little bundle of joy and sighed, shaking his head. "Well, looks like we're stuck together hum?"

Starscream pouted and crossed his arms over his tiny chest. He wasn't happy at all that his dada just dumped him here with the grumpy medic and he was starting to make little itching sounds from his vocaliser, optic glassy with tears. Knockout soon found himself with a armful of wailing sparkling and the start of a bad processor ache... And that's how Breakdown found them when he returned from wherever he's been when Megatron dropped by.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 5: Removing the Threat

Chapter 5: Removing the threat

"I'll watch him, you take care of that idiot named Talon." Breakdown offered.

Knockout gave him a small smile in thanks before handing his partner the cranky sparkling.

"How about I give you the tour of the med bay, mmm?" Breakdown asked.

Starscream who was getting over his latest fit, nodded with watery optics.

Breakdown chuckled and started to show the sparkling all of the medical tools and equipment. As a curious sparkling, he was asking a thousand questions about everything, and Breakdown was showing a very remarkable with the energetic little sparkling. After maybe half an hour, Starscream was starting to get droopy and tired and sagging in his arms.

"I think someone needs a nap." he chuckled, and bounced the tiny seekerlet against his chest.

"No nap... Not tired..." Starscream protested, but right after he yawned widely and his optics dimmed even further.

"Oh yeah a nap. You're almost falling asleep right there, little spark." Breakdown countered and put the sparkling into the small crib that had been put in the medbay earlier.

Starscream was out the second he was placed in the crib.

"That's one way to tire out a toddler," Breakdown said before joining Knockout in the other room. "How's Talon?"

"He's fine, any longer his injuries would have most likely killed him, stubborn slagger." Knockout muttered.

Since Talon was now stable and just had to sleep off the rest of his exhaustion, Knockout turned to his mate with that trademark smirk of his. "What about making out for lost times hum? We hadn't been intimate in so long that I barely remember it..."

Breakdown chuckled and pulled him closer, hugging him to his chest and pressing a kiss to his lips. The smaller, lighter frame of his lover always seem to fit so snuggly in his arms, like a puzzle piece. "Back room?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to the closed door leading to the back of the medbay.

"Thought you'd never ask..." Knockout replied with a fiery, lust-filled tune, all seductive and silky. He pulled him into the room and they only half-closed the door, in case Starscream woke and demanded attention.

Knockout shivered and moaned with pleasure as Breakdown hands found his hot spots. How had missed these moments with his larger lover. He let out a soft gasp when his heated panel was cupped.

"Open up, I wish enterance." Breakdown said huskily.

There was a quiet hiss and Knockout's panel open, freeing his already hard cable and dripping wet port

Breakdown, with a feral growl, claimed him and the next couple of hours were lost in heated interfacing. Both were very deprived and needy and seemed to find a lot of ways to please the other and bring them to highs of passions and sweet overloads. However, after a while as they laid together in the berth, spent but content in each other's embrace, something was nagging at the back of the large blue mech's processor.

"Starscream's been quiet for quite a while now... Maybe I should go check on him..." He said finally, his optics focused on the half-closed door.

Knockout wouldn't let go of him though, and he tightened his grip. "He's fine. Just sleeping. Was tired when you put him down."

Breakdown seemed to accept that explanation for the moment and laid back to kiss his lover again, and they soon found themselves in another heated bout of interfacing. Another hour passed almost too quickly, and they were a very tired and content heap after that. Breakdown, however, did push himself out of the berth to go check on Starscream after he felt he was steady enough on his pedes.

"I'll be right back." he smirked as he went to the main room.

he went to the crib and found that Starscream was still there, but his position was a little awkward, like he was in pain somehow. Worry gripped his spark and he leaned closer, hearing labored breathing from the tiny toddler. that wasn't good... he touched his plating, and almost hissed at how hot he felt. Overheating badly...

'Knockout, something is wrong with Starscream.' Breakdown said over the bond, he was unable to hide his worry.

Megatron opened the door to the brig then made his way to Arachnid's cell. He planned on making her end as painful as possible.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd visit me, lord Megatron."

"I did not come here to share pleasantries with you, Arachnid. You have gone too far spider. I've put up long enough with your treachery." He replied coldly, his tune harsh and edged with hatred and disgust.

"Really? A shame... I had been hoping for a civil conversation. But I suppose that was asking too much..." She grinned, her fangs gleaming in the dark cell.

Megatron wrapped a large claw around her neck and squeezed, making her gasp and wiggle, her optics widening slightly. "Unless you have something useful to tell me, I suggest that you shut the Pit up, traitor! I'll make your end as painful as possible, I hope you know that..."

"But..." She gasped trying to cycle air through her intakes, her body already overheating. "If... If you... kill me... Starscream... Starscream dies... too..."

Megatron's grip on her neck loosened and his optics widened slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Could he have a cold?" Breakdown asked as he hooked up an IV to Starscream.

"I'm not sure." Knockout replied as he scanned the seekerling.

Knockout scanned the seekerling and took a energon blood sample. The poor little guy's optics were glassy and dimmed with fever, and he weakly whimpered, unable to move much more. "Hurt... Burn..." He mumbled finally and let out a pitiful little keening sob, curling on himself.

Breakdown was dying to just take him in his arms and comfort him, it was wrenching his spark to see the little sparkling so sick and weak. He was so lively, usually... "Can't you do anything to alleviate his pain?... he looks like he's worsening by the minutes."

"Not untilI know what I'm facing, breakdown. But... give him somehting for the fever. it should help." He was frantically examining the sample and checking the scans at the same time. the result soon appeared and he hissed, his optics widening. "Its poison! he's been poisoned!"

She smirked and her optics brightened again. "You see, before that fool Dreadwing managed to get me, I left a little something to your precious sparkling. In... less than an hour, he'll be deactivated. Unless..."

"Unless?" Megatron asked through gritted dental plates, his fist so tight they were shaking and his hand still wrapped around the other's neck.

"Unless you release me and let me leave this ship, megatron! I'm the only one knowing the counter poison for what I gave Starscream, since its my own bio-mechanical chemical makeup that produce it." She smiled at him sweetly, knowing he couldn't refuse her offer of he wanted Starscream to live. "And it appears that my body also produce the counter poison. But only on MY will!"

Megatron let out an annoyed growl. "Fine, I'll let you go. After you administer the Anti-venom to Starscream."

"Very well."

Breakdown's optics widened in shock, no one not even a Decepticon would do that to a sparkling. The Decepticons were many things but they were not child killers.

"The only one who can do this kind of horrid act is that blasted spider." Knockout growled.

Starscream whimpered on the berth, overheating so much that he was hallucinating and he was crying and screaming in fear at things that weren't there. Breakdown took him in his arms and tried to soothe the youngling as best he could.

"I'll kill that fragging cold bitch myself, Knockout! I'll make sure she suffers too..." He hissed keeping his voice soft not to disturb the already quite upset and sick sparkling.

"That is if Megatron doesn't kill her first... But she's a crafty one. I'm sure she's got something up her metal sleeve..." The medic retorted darkly, red optics burning. He was trying to figure out a way to relieve Starscream of the pain of the venom coursing through him.

They looked up when the doors to the med bay opened which caused the pair to look up only to have thier jaws drop to the floor when they saw Arachnid stroll into the med bay.

Starscream whimpered in pain and in fear when he saw her enter.

"Well, hello." She said with a small smirk.

Megatron entered right behind her and shoved her forward. He looked pissed and ready to kill her any moments. He had his canon to the back of her head and it was humming with charge. "Just give him the anti-venom, spider! You do anything funny, and I will blow your head off!"

She winced a bit when he shoved her with the barrel of his canon. Her expression was one of pure hatred and anger when she turned to him and hissed. However, she opened a compartment in her forearm and took a vial out. she tossed it at Knockout.

"The anti-venom. Now you better take me to the bridge and let me go, Megatron! After all, a deal's a deal..." She grinned wickedly and her fangs gleamed in the bright lighting of the medbay.

"What?!" Breakdown exploded, holding little Starscream to gis chest even more tightly then before. "You're going to let her go?! How do you know she,s going to hold her end o that bargain?"

"She's not going anywhere, not until I'm sure that the anti-venom works." Megatron growled.

"Your lack of faith in me hurts, lord Megatron." The spider said in mock hurt.

Megatron rolled his optics and shook his head.

Knockout ignored the bickering, and injected the anti-venom to the sparkling. Starscream's reaction was almost immediate. His core temperature started to drop, and his shaking subsided slowly. He was still whimpering softly but it was less pained then before. He soon fell into recharge out of exhaustion in Breakdown's arms, curled against the wide blue chest.

"Well... It worked. It was genuine, Megatron. It's the real thing..." Knockout sounded disgusted, somehow, yet relieved that Starscream was now out of danger. However, after that, he lashed out at the spider and wrapped an hand around her throat slamming her against the wall hard. "Only a treacherous, filthy spider like you could stoop so low as to poison an innocent child! I should rip your spark out right now..."

Arachnid, although surprised by this sudden attack, kept her cool and simply smiled.

"Lord Megatron, I believe you and I made a deal." She said coolly.

Megatron stood behind Knockout and placed his hand on Knockout's shoulder.

"Knockout."

"My lord, you can't be serious?!" Knockout asked.

"Unless you want to spend the rest of the night buffing... Let. Her. Go." Megatron's tone was calm yet held a veiled threat.

Knockout held her for a few more moment, before he let go, and she fell on the floor in a heap. He stormed out of the room, disgusted by the mere sight of her, and after a deeply disapproving look, Breakdown silently followed. He went to put Starscream in his small crib so the sparkling could rest it off.

Neither Knockout nor Breakdown would say it out loud, but they had been very disappointed by their Leader's action. Despite her words, Knockout was convinced she was going to return sometime soon and try something foolish again. It was in her nature to be deceiving and backstabbing...

"I'm not sure I even want to give this little one back now. Poor Starscream have had a big enough scare as it is... and Megatron... Just letting her go like that?! Has he lost his damn processor?!" Breakdown finally voiced his concern and disappointment, stroking the sparkling's tiny helm lovingly.

Megatron knew that his men would be angry with his decision, but now that he knew the serum worked the deal is now void.

"Get up, Arachnid." He growled.

With whatever dignity the spider have left, she got to her feet. "Well... I'll take my leave now."

"About that."

All the spider saw was a flash of silver then searing pain in her chest.

She gasped and looked down at her chest, from where was now protruding and handle of the sword held by Megatron. it came right through her chest, her spark chamber, and out her back dripping energon on the floor. Disbelievingly, she cough up energon and it drips down her chin into her torn chestplates. With her last intakes, all she can mutters in "M-Mega-tron..."

And then her spark gave out and she died, graying out before she even hit the floor. With a disgusted sneer, megatron wrench his sword out of her chest and wipe it on her coolin, gray body before calling in some drones to take out the garbage. He didn't wait to watch them do so, and goes to the back room where breakdown and Knockout where talking in hushed, concerned voices.

They stop hearing him come in and turns to watch him. Knockout clear his vocaliser, and spoke up first, barely hiding the disgust in his voice. "Lord Megatron, I assume that the spider is gone now?"

Megatron has a half-smirk as he answers. "Yes, she's gone, Knockout. To the Matrix... or the Pit, more likely."

The room was filled with stunned silence but it was Knockout who recovered faster by saying.

"You were never going to allow her to leave the warship were you, my lord?" Knockout asked with a small smirk. "Not alive anyway."

"correct, I just had to be sure the anti venom was the real thing." Megatron replied.

"Brillant, my lord."

Megatron smirked and tilted his head, baring sharp fangs in a evil-looking expression. "She deserved to die. She was a backstabbing, treacherous bitch, and a thorn in my side."

Knockout laughed too and his optics glinted with gleeful malice. "I am sorry I underestimated your goal my Lord. You are, after all, the more deceiving of Decepticons..."

Starscream, now recovered but very tired, was asleep in his little crib, unaware of the threat that had just been removed from his young life. And if he did remember later on, he would be just as glad that she was gone...

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 6: Unnexpected

Chapter 6: Going forward

Breakdown watched as Megatron left with Starscream an hour later, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he still wanted a sparkling of his own.

He looked over at Knockout who was checking on Talon's vital's.

'How's he doing?' Breakdown asked.

'He'll live. I still think he's an idiot for not getting treated right away.' Knockout replied.

'Knockout, do you... Think we should at least try to have a sparkling?'

Knockout gave his mate a thoughtful look, and sighed a bit. He had never thought about having a sparkling of his own... Well, not until his mate stated to bring the topic up. He... loved him so damn much that he would do anything for him. Even warp his own perfect chassis to carry a little sparkling.

'It... would be nice I suppose. To have our own little one...' he finally replied sounding like he was starting to give in.

'It'll be great, Knockout! It'll be ours to raise and care for...' Breakdown sounded almost pleading there.

Breakdown stood up and walked up behind his smaller mate and wrapped his arms around his waist, gently pressing his back against his chest.

'Can... You give me some time to truely think about it?' Knockout asked.

'Of course, take as much time as you need, there's no rush.' Breakdown asked, nuzzling the side of his helm.

Knockout's engine purred at his touch, he would think about it, even though the idea of being a parent scared him he would think about it... For Breakdown.

Megatron took Starscream back to their quarters, and felt the little one starting to stir against his broad chestplats. Looking down he saw dimmed red optics staring up at him.

"Hey there. Hope you slept well, my spark." Megatron cooed and he kissed the tiny helm.

"Dada... Why hurt all over?" The sparkling asked, letting out a little whimper and curling tighter against him.

"Aww, Star, you're just recovering. You've been a little sick you see. You'll be fine." He chuckled and rocked him lovingly.

The way the large mech could revert from evil war-monging, cold and cruel to loving and caring 'daddy' was wondrous... and unnexpected. No one in the Autobots ranks would believe it if they were told this... even if they saw it with their own optics. Many of them would probably even suggest that the sparkling be removed from him 'for its own safety'. Growling he tightened his hold on little Starscream, making him squeak and bury himself even further into him, closer to his old, powerful spark. He would die before allowing anyone to take his little Star from him...

'Optimus, come to bed.'

Optimus jumped silghtly when he heard Ratchet's voice inside his head, he was use to hearing his mate's voice in his mind but he had been so deep in thought that hearing his voice startled him.

'Its been a while since I've been able to get the drop on you.' Ratchet said amused.

'Only when I'm not exspecting it.' Optimus replied.

'Come to bed, my mate. Brooding never solved anything.'

Optimus went to the berth to lay with his bondmate, wrapping his arms around him. He sighed, and said softly. "I admit there had been a lot on my mind those last few days, ratchet."

"I could tell. So what is it about hum? You know you can tell me anything." Ratchet looked up at his mate's deep blue optics and smiled lovingly.

"I was thinking about what Megatron, and Dreadwing, told me... What if they were right, and protecting the humans, helping them guard a weapon that is so potentially dangerous for us, is a form of betrayal towards our race?..." He sounded very concerned and toughtful, his voice edged with worry.

Ratchet took his helm in his hands and looked at him firmly, severely. "Look, Optimus, I know that you're kicking yourself over about what happened at the Bunker. You shouldn't. No one could've predicted how things would turn out in the end. You always do what's you feel is right..."

Ratchet was right as usual, there was no way anyone could have known what could have happened. But he still felt responcable for what happened to Starscream.

"You'll just drive yourself crazy with all these 'what ifs'. It doesn't matter now." Ratchet said before kissing his forehead.

Optimus smiled a little and closed his optics at the feel of Ratchet's lips pressed up against his forehead.

"I will try to talk to Megatron again. There must be something that can be done with this issue..." Optimus imagined that, with Starscream severely injured, megatron would be less prone to violence then usual... or so he hoped. However, none of the Autobots knew what had happened exactly to Starscream.

"I bet he's busy tending to his mate. Wait a little longer. Let it cool down." Ratchet suggested, pecking anither kiss to his mate's forehead this time.

"How is it that your always right?" Optimus asked.

"Its my job to know everything."Ratchet grinned.

"I'm sure it is. But you can't always know everything, life tends to throw curve balls when you least expect it." Optimus said, gently pulling him closer before kissing him full on the lips.

Optimus kissed back with a sigh, and let himself relax. he could worry about this all later... Now it was too late and his processor was tired and needed some rest. He stroke his mate's back, and tweaked at some wires on the way.

Yeah, he could deal with Megatron and his Decepticons another time. He had more important things to do right now... Like frag his mate through the berth. Which he did, several times, until they both fell into contented recharge... with a little something more nestle next to Prime's spark.

As always, Ratchet woke the second the Sun rose the next morning. Quietly sitting up so he wouldn't disturb his partner, he looked over his shoulder as he stretched.

Optimus was still sleeping like a rock as he always did after they make love. The medic loved how peaceful he look while asleep.

With a small sigh, he went to get off the berth when a red arm shot out of nowhere and gently forcing him to lay down.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Ratchet let out a very undignified yelp as he fell back on the berth almost on top of Optimus, and glared at his mate. "Optimus! Let go of me!" he hissed and had a pout on his lips. "I was just getting energon..."

Optimus ignored his temperamental mate and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "That can wait..." He chuckled and he was about to ravish his lover thoroughly when he felt a very urgent and very sudden need to purge his tanks. The wave of nausea that assaulted him was way too hard to ignore, and so he bolted out of the berth and just had time to rush to the bathroom to throw up.

Confusion and worry gripped his spark as his mate vanished into the restroom. He just as quickly bolted from the berth toward the bathroom just in time to hear Optimus throw up into the toilet.

The sounds of him throwing up was horrible, it sounded like he was in pain.

He set comfort over the bond as he rubbed his back soothingly.

Optimus threw up for a bit longer and heaved for a while until he seemed to settle down. He sat on the floor and took deep intakes of air to cool his overheating systems down. When he felt good enough he stood and looked at his mate. "I'm fine now. I don't know what happened to me. I was fine yesterday too."

Ratchet had a frown on his faceplates, and he motioned for his mate to get on the berth. "I'll give you a check-up, just to make sure. And no argument Optimus! One doesn't purge for nothing!"

Prime new better than to argue with his mate/medic. He allowed to be lead back to the berth so he could be scanned.

Once the larger mech was on the bed, Ratchet proceeded to scan him.

The beam turned blue what it reached Prime's chest. It caused the medic to narrow his eyes at the results.

Optimus knew that look on his bondmate's optics, and he was a little worried. "Ratchet? What is it? Did you find something?" He finally asked, worried and fidgety.

Ratchet huffed and nodded sharply. "Yes, I did find something. Optimus, you're sparked. And it's very recent too."

Optimus's optics widened in shocked surprise... He was carrying?

"Are you sure, I'm carrying?" He asked, he never doubted Ratchet's medical skills he just wanted to be sure.

Ratchet scanned him again and once again the beam turned blue. "Only one way to find out. Open your chest plates." He said, giving Optimus' chest a little tap.

With a quiet hiss, Prime's chest plates parted, the light from his spark lit the semi dark room with a warm blue glow.

Squinking a little, Ratchet looked into the other mech's open chest plates.

And there it was... two little sparklets nestled right next to Optimus's spark. He was carrying twins. Ratchet felt a rush of pride that he managed to spark his mate with twins. It was rare enough as it is! He smiled and Optimus looked puzzled.

"So? What's the verdict, ratchet?" He asked, curious and slightly affraid to hear the truth.

"Well, you are carrying alright, Optimus. There is no doubt about that! And better yet... You are carrying twins." ratchet said with a smile, pride radiating through the mech.

Optimus' jaw dropped at the fact that not only was he carrying but he was carrying twins. Twins were rare as it is, now he, a Prime was carrying twins.

"Twins..."

"Yes, twins." Ratchet said with a smile.

Optimus couldn't help but smile at his mate's excitement. He, himself was just as excited about this.

He closed his chest plates and pulled Ratchet into a passionate kiss which the medic returned with equal passion.

A moment later they were still embracing but they separated from the kiss and optimus said softly, still in awe and joy at that news. "This means one thing though. We need to find a way to end this war quickly. I am not raising sparklings in the middle of a war."

"I agree with that, Optimus. Let's just hope that Megatron will be open to discussion on this matter." ratchet replied as he settled on his mate's lap, snuggly curled against him.

Optimus put an arm around Ratchet and smiled when Ratchet started to gently stroke his chest plates where the little ones were growing.

He was happy to know that Ratchet was just as happy as he was that they were going to be parents.

_How am I going to convince Megatron to end the war? _Optimus wondered.

Back at the decepticon's base, Megatron was starting to realize how hard it was to keep up with an energetic toddler. Starscream had all but forgotten about what happened with Arachnid, and he was now running around on tiny legs, getting into EVERY crevices and any door that had the bad luck to be opened.

And he was driving Megatron mad.

"No, don't touch that!" CRASH! "Get out of there now!" Giggle. "Put that down now, Starscream!" SPLATTER! "Would you HOLD STILL!? Enough is enough!"

He managed to catch the slippery sparkling and held him as best he could because the little devil was wiggling like an eel. And he had the guts to blow a raspberry at him and pout like a spoiled brat.

Megatron's jaw clenched when Starscream did that, as much as he found the toddler adorable he really wanted his mate back.

After setting Starscream down for a much needed nap, Megatron contacted Knockout and he was rather startled when he heard grunts and moans of pleasure coming from Knockout's end of the Com link.

He quickly severed the connection, feeling suddenly aroused. Cursing softly, he contacted the only Decepticon that his mate would allow him to sleep with.

"Shockwave, how soon can you come to my quarters?"

Shockwave was working on a new project in his personal lab when Megatron called him. he discerned the tension in his Leader's voice as soon as he answered. It sounded really urgent, and he wouldn't make him wait anyway.

"I can come over immediately, my Lord. What is the matter?" He asked, curious.

"I better tell you face to face. I'll be waiting in my quarters." Megatron replied his optics focused on the wall trying to to fidget or sound too desperate.

"Alright my Lord. I'll be right there." he then cut the link and walked to his leader's quarters.

Shockwave could tell just from the call that his master was on edge, it wouldn't be the first time this happened and he had an idea what Megatron wanted him for.

He reached his master's quarters in record time and with respect he knocked on the door.

"My lord, its Shockwave."

Megatron opened the door and let the large purple mech inside. He was in the berthroom as Shockwave could feel, and he walked there. Megatron was standing over the crib in which Starscream was asleep and stroking the tiny helm lovingly. The longing in his optics was obvious. He turned his head when Shockwave walked in and his optics were dim with that same longing and desire.

"Shockwave... Come closer, my loyal Shockwave..." He almost purred, his tune very low not to disturb the slumbering sparkling.

Shockwave stopped right beside megatron and bowed submissively, respectfully. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"I think you know." Megatron replied voice laced with lust.

Shockwave knew alright as Megatron had done this before when he and Starscream had been separated due to unfortunate circumstances that was supposed to be a simple scientific expedition that went horribly wrong.

During the separation Megatron had grown restless and slightly depressed because of the long absence of his rambunctious mate, thinking him dead.

Shockwave, knowing that he couldn't replace Starscream, offered to share his berth with his master when ever needed to.

Which at first Megatron would come to his quarters once or twice a month, then over time it became every other night until he had Shockwave come to his quarters. The one eyed mech enjoyed being the lover of the silver Warlord and he never wanted it to end.

Shockwave looked up at his master and his single optics brightened in understanding. From his kneeling position, he looked like he was smiling and his voice was laced with lust now.

"What would my Master want? I am your humble servant..." He purred and leaned closer, reverently nuzzling Megatron's plating.

Megatron sighed and pressed a hand to his helm, his optics clouding with his growing lust. He stepped away from the small crib where his currently-sparkling bondmate was sleeping, and pulled Shockwave to his feet to press a hard kiss to his 'lips'.

"I need you Shockwave. I can't focus... I want my bondmate back but until then... I need you to frag me..." he growled with need, and pulled him towards the larger berth, making sure to activate the sound-muffling device on the crib first.

Even with the device in the crib, they saw that it was more logical to leave the room so not to traumatize the little one.

The second they were in another room, Shockwave pinned Megatron to the wall which earned him a lust filled purr.

"My loyal Shockwave..." Megatron purred softly when a hot spot was grazed by the one eyed mech's claws.

Shockwave let his claws stroke on all of Megatron's hot spots, and he let out a pleased little moan when the mech squirmed in his hands. He was getting heated up quickly himself... Megatron kissed him fiercely again, and let his own claws trace his most sensitive spots.

"Shockwave... I need you so bad right now..." Megatron purred as he let his panel open, freeing his hardened cable. He coaxed Shockwave's to open too and slid inside him in a swift move, heatedly caressing his plating making him moan and squirm.

"Oh my Lord!" Shockwave arched his back when he was filled and spread his legs as wide as he could, letting him a lot of space to move.

Megatron shifted so it was Shockwave who was pinned against the wall, he gripped the scientist's hips as his thrusts became deeper and harder.

He loved the pleasured moans that his lover was making.

"N-ngh... Yes! Lord Megatron, just like that!" Shockwave cried as a cluster of sensors were hit.

It wasn't too long for Megatron to overload and he did so with a roar of pleasure, feeling Shockwave follow moments later crying out his name. He had barely came down from his overload when a weird noise came from the room where Starscream was currently asleep. It sounded like a buzzing, crackling of energy, and the wails of a toddler soon mixed with the cacophony.

"What the?... Starscream!" Megatron ran to the room quickly and when he arrived, he had to shield his optics from the intense light that was emanating from the crib. From Starscream... "Starscream!" he cried again and tried to approach, but he was surrounded by a coccoon of energy that burned him when he came too close.

Something was happening inside this crib too, and he could make out the faint form of his bondmate... growing. The wailing transformed into pained cries, then screams as the form grew larger and larger, soon collapsing the small crib under its weight and size. It lasted for maybe fifteen minutes in all, and when the noise, light and energy finally subsided, it left only a shivering, curled up but ADULT Starscream in the middle of the debris from the crib.

Starscream slowly sat up and looked around and said with up most confusion and anger. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND WHY AM I IN THE REMAINS OF A CRIB?!"

Starscream had no idea what happened, the last thing he remembered was being face to face with a huge cannon barrel then a white flash, that was all he remembered.

He looked up and saw the stunned look on Megatron's and Shockwave's faces. "What?"

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 7: New Beginings

Chapter 7: New beginings

Megatron didn't waited to run to his mate and hug him in a bear embrace. he squished him to his chest like a squishy toy and showered him with relieved, loving kisses. Which made Starscream pretty confused...

"Starscream... I missed you so much! You have no idea..." Megatron finally said, letting his mate breath a little.

"What the hell happened? I wasn't gone! I...can't remember what happened after that canon fired though..." Starscream replied, managing to push his graby Bindmate off him and take a step back.

"You really don't remember?" Megatron was a little confused too, and Starscream puzzled, blank look confirmed that he truly didn't remember anything. "That canon turned you into a sparkling, love... for a week, you were a helpless little toddler..."

"What do you mean I was a toddler? How is that even possible?" Starscream asked.

"I wish I knew, Starscream. Knockout can't even figure it out." Megatron admitted.

Before Starscream could ask another question, Knockout rushed in panting hard.

"My apologizes if I'm interrupting anything. But I finally figured out why Starscream was transformed into a sparkling." Knockout panting.

"And that would be?" Megatron asked.

"It was made to paralyze our motor function make us easy targets, the effects what are temporary. But it had faulty wiring and programming. Oh, hi, Starscream." Knockout panted.

"But the Autobots built the thing." Starscream commented.

"True, but it was thier Medic who programmed it." Knockout countered.

"Wait, so your saying that Ratchet sabotaged the cannon from the start?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, only he didn't know what would happen if it was fired. He did know that it wouldn't do what it was built for."

"And and judging by Optimus' reaction, he and his fellow Autobots had no idea that their medic had sabotaged the weapon." Megatron said stroking his chin.

"Maybe Ratchet hoped that the canon would explode or just malfunction and not fire at all..." Starscream proposed, his tune thoughtful. "It would make sense. Their medic never really liked being on Earth, after all. he all but hate humans as much as we do. He just good at hiding it."

"That would make sense, Megatron." Shockwave finally piped in, after having been silent for the last few minutes. "Maybe the Autobots are wary of their human allies more then they let out."

"It could be." megatron replied with a pondering expression. "I will contact Prime and have a chat with him. There are some things that need to be cleared up."

However, he had some catching up to do with his bondmate before that. He shooed all the others out of his chambers and locked the door, ordering that they aren,t to be disturbed until the next morning.

"I promise that by tomorrow... You won't be able to fly or walk straight for a week." Megatron purred before backing his mate into the nearest wall.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Starscream replied, stroking his mates broad chest, earning him a rumbling purr.

Megatron chuckled before claiming his mate's mouth with his own, kissing him with semi rough passion.

The next few hours were filled with many overloads and more kinky sex that is healthy to imagine for anyone. They ended up recharging in the remains of what used to be a relatively clean berth and now looked like a war zone! Megatron's passion had burned high and Starscream's voracious lust had been enough to drive his bondmate crazy.

The next morning, Optimus was woken up by a somewhat urgent buzz from his comlink. Shaking off the remains of his recharge, he answered, disantangling himself from his Bondmate. "Yes, Arcee, what is it?"

"I have Megatron on the line, Optimus. He wants to talk to you. Should I shut him up?" The femme replied with a hateful edge to her voice.

"No Arcee. I'll talk to him. Do not antagonize him, please. I want to know what he wants." Optimus said, already on his way with ratchet on his tail, looking slightly puzzled and worried.

"So, Orion, what do you think Megatron is calling for?" He was feeling like something important was going to happens.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But it might prove beneficial considering the circumstances we find ourselves in." Optimus replied a hand to his chest where the little ones were growing.

Ratchet hoped that Optimus was right, he also hoped that Megatron was setting them up for an ambush.

When they arrived in the control room, Optimus walked to the communication console and took the waiting call. megatron,s faceplates appeared on the screen, and everyne was listening in carefully.

"Megatron, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" He started, looking calmly at his oldest foe.

"There are some things that we need to discuss, Prime. First off, I suppose that you remember the incident with that balsted canon last week? In which Starscream was injured?" Megatron replied, cutting off the pleasanteries.

"I do. What about it? I hope that Starscream recovered from his injuries." Optimus sounded curious and was listening attentively.

"Starscream is fine, although I will admit that it was an interesting week." Megatron said with a small chuckle.

'He seems to be in a good mood.' Ratchet said over the bond.

Optimus gave him a small smile.

"I guess I have your medic to thank for that, after all... He was the one who in a way sabotage the cannon."

That made Optimus's mouth hang open in shock, and he blinked several times before turning to his Bondmate. "Ratchet? is that true? You sabotaged that weapon?"

Ratchet's expression had hardened somehow. he didn't wanted this to come out this way. he had hoped Optimus would never know. he glared at Megatron and then sighed. "Yes, optimus,its true. i sabotaged the canon. I was hoping that the humans would find it defective and bury it as a failed experiment like they often did."

"Ratchet! How could you! This could've caused a catastrophe!" Optimus replied, thinking more of humans losses then the incident with Starscream.

"Optimus, I had to! This thing was supposed to be used to ANY Cybertronians! I couldn't let that happens!" he replied his tune imploring his mate to believe him, and he opened the bond fully so he could see his sincerity.

Megatron watched this like an interesting match of tennis, smirking as the bondmates were arguing.

Optimus understood why his mate had done it but it had been a risky move sabotage the cannon.

"I had to Optimus. That cannon would have been turned on us if MECH had gotten a hold of it." Ratchet said.

"You still put human lives at risk by doing that, what if you had miscalculated?" Optimus countered.

"I knew what I was doing, Optimus. And I knew that if I told you of my intentions, you would have stopped me!"

"Of course I would, Ratchet! This could've led to a disaster, and you know it!" Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose. he really didn't wanted to argue with his bondmate right now... "However, what is done, is done, and we can't change it. Let's not dwell into it."

Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. he hated seeing his mate angry at him, but he hated even more to think of what those blasted humans from MECH would do with a weapon like this. "Fine, Optimus,but I am not going to apologize. I still think I did the right thing."

Megatron chose that moment to interrupt them, and he was grinning like he just witnessed something really funny. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Optimus, but I did not call you to watch you argue with you medic."

"Then why did you call?" Optimus asked, ignoring Ratchet completely now.

"To clear the air so to speak." Megatron said with a small smile.

_Oh, this should be good. _Ratchet thought.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, a wary yet hopeful edge to his voice.

"During the last week, I realized something. Taking care of a sparkling - yes, Optimus - that was what happened to Starscream - made me realize that I want one of my own. And a war's not the best place to raise a sparkling." Megatron replied with a serious expression.

"You mean... you want to discuss peace?" Optimus sounded completely baffled but also very happy to hear it.

"Yes, Prime."

"It's a slagging miracle!" Ratchet said loudly and sarcastically, he even through his arms up for added flare.

Optimus gave Ratchet a warning glance through narrowed optics, it was obvious still disappointed in his mate.

Ratchet shook his head and walked off, muttering to himself.

Optimus sighed and returned his attention to Megatron. "In that case, Megatron, we need to meet face to face. This isn't something that can be discussed over the comm. link."

"I agree Prime. I will come with one of my men, and you with one of yours. Tomorrow, if that is fine with you?" The warlord said, tilting his head with a very serious expression.

"It will be perfect, megatron. A neutral territory seems the best for this meeting as well. I can databurst you the coordinates of such a place." Optimus sounded all too happy to get to work on this. he was wary because this could still be a trap, but he was willing to give it a chance.

"Very well, prime. We will meet tomorrow. Megatron out." And then the comm. screen went out and Optimus laid back with a sigh and a thoughtful, hopeful expression.

Optimus gave Ratchet the silent treatment shortly after his video meeting with Megatron. He even closed off his side of the bond to show his mate that he meant business.

Ratchet wasn't the least bit affected by the cold shoulder that Optimus was giving him.

_At least now I can be alone with my own thoughts. _Ratchet thought.

Back at the Decepticon's base, Megatron was chuckling to himself after the conversation he just had with Optimus. Watching his old nemesis argue with his bondmate was indeed entertaining.

Speaking of Bondmates...

Megatron went back to his quarters qhere he knew Starscream was, and when he got in, he found his lover throwing up in the bathroom. This had him worried. They had interfaced wildly all night long the previous night... Maybe Starscream had been too weak still and had gotten sick?

"Starscream?" he asked peeking inside the bathroom to find Starscream wiping his lips. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'll be fine, megatron... Don't worry." He turned to face his mate and had a half-smirk. Seekers had the ability to know exactly when they were sparked, and Starscream had discovered it when he woke that morning. the protocols had all activated, and his carrier programming was taking over. "I'm entitled to be a little sick in my condition." He teased, waltzing around the topic.

"Your condition?" Megatron said confused. "What condition?"

Starscream chuckled and pushed himself to his feet then rinsed the taste of vomit from his mouth. "I'm carrying, my love."

Megatron's buttom jaw figuratively hit the floor at this revelation.

"R-really?" He stammered.

"Yes, my mate. I conceived the little one last night." Starscream replied smiling softly.

Megatron didn't hesitate and crushed his lips to his mate's in a passionate, loving kiss. Starscream moaned and curled against his mate's chest, his slender frame fitting there perfectly. When Megatron finally released him, they were both panting and Starscream's optics were burning with need.

"Make love to me my love..." He whispered in Megatron's audio.

Megatron growled and lifted his mate bridal style, walking to the berth to deposit him there and crawled over him. "Your wish is my command my mate..."

With that said, the silver warlord claimed his mate's lip in a fiery kiss, which was returned with equal passion.

Thier quarters was soon filled with passionate almost animalist groans and moans.

"Y-yes! Right there! N-ngh...!" Starscream cried, digging his claws into Megatron's shoulders.

Megatron took his sweet time pleasing his lover. He slid in and out of his valve at a teasingly slow pace. He was nibling his wingtips at the same time and making him arch and moan wantonly.

"Oooh... Master! More!" The seeker purred, crying out in bliss at the slow build up of energy in his systems.

Megatron just chuckled and did not answer, only increasing the speed of his thrusts slightly. His own systems were humming with a charge that was going to explode fiercely soon.

He loved teasing his mate while they made love, as much as he wanted to quite literally pound Starscream into the berth, he simply wanted his beloved Seeker to enjoy every moment.

Only Starscream knew this tender and loving side of him, it was their little secret but every Decepticon knew that their ruthless Decepticon master had a major soft spot for not only his beloved mate but for sparklings as well.

Starscream writhed helplessly under his larger mate's sinful touches, he knew every single one of his hot spots and vice versa. Just one of the many reasons they belonged together.

Many hours later, completely sated, they rested together in the berth after sharing many mind-blowing overloads. Starscream rested his helm on his lover's chest, and nuzzled him softly. If he focused hard enough, he could feel the newsparks nestled against his own...

"I love you so much..." Megatron whispered in his audio, then kiss it softly. "I want the best for you and our sparkling, my love." he stated seriously, tightening his hold on his lover slightly.

"I know..." Starscream replied, looking up from his spot against his chest. "You called Optimus to offer him a peace treaty. Its proof enough."

"I may want peace but I still haven't forgiven him for building that blasted thing." Megatron replied, lightly stroking Starscream's side.

Starscream shivered a little at the feel of his claws against his side. "That doesn't matter now, we're together again. That is what matters."

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right."

Megatron chuckled and lightly kissed the side of his helm.

-TBC-

Chapter 8: Towards Peace


	9. Epilogue: Towards peace

Chapter 8: Towards Peace

The next day, Optimus and Bumblebee were waiting for the Decepticon's arrival at the given coordinates. The Leader was still angry at his mate for the stunt he pulled, sabotaging that weapon, and he kept his end of the bond closed tight. A few more days of it and Ratchet would be the one coming to him with an apology, begging him to let him in again. Optimus could wait, he was a patient mech.

Bumblebee whisteled something and Optimus nodded, his optics still on the sky. The Scout looked a little nervous and was fidgetting in place like a sparkling. "Calm down Bee. They are not going to shoot you at first sight. We are here for Peace talk, and this is what we are going to have. Nothing else."

'Yeah but... Its Megatron!' Bee replied in his beep/whistle speech, and he looked at the sky nervously.

"And I know him well. Believe me when I say that for once, he was sincere. He's coming in peace." Optimus smiled at the young mech and Bee whistled nervously, but nodded trusting his Prime.

That was when jet engines started to be heard and a few minutes later, two jet forms appeared. One was obviously the Cybertronian alt-mode of Megatron, and the other the sleek human-shaped form of Starscream. They landed a few distance away and walked the rest of the way.

Bumblebee shifted nervously as Megatron and Starscream approached them. The Decepticon warlord appeared calm while his second as always appeared annoyed.

"I see you left the good doctor at home." Megatron said with a smirk.

"I thought we were here to talk of peace, My lord. i don't think annoying Prime was part of the plan." Starscream huffed.

Optimus frowned a little at this remark, but didn't let it bother him otherwise. Megatron could try to taunt him into an argument if he so wished, but he wasn't going to swallow the bait. he just shrugged and answered calmly.

"Ratchet isn't going to join us today for personal reasons that I will not disclose to you." Polite way to say 'drop it already'. "We are her for the peace discussion that you wanted to hold, Megatron."

Megatron smirked at Optimus's tune and chuckled a bit, amused. He sent his mate reassurance that he wasn't going to screw up through their bond. he was merely teasing, and his brother knew it.

"Aaah, you're so easy to tease Prime. it's always a pleasure." megatron replied amusedly, before he added. "Yes, I'm here for that reason with my Second in Command. Everyone feels like this war had been going on for far too long, and we're going nowhere. Cybertron is in ruin, and there's nothing more to fight about..."

"I very much agree, even if we continue this battle, there will only be collateral damage of massive proportions." Optimus replied calmly.

"Said collateral damage meaning the humans, I take it." Megatron said eye brow raised slightly.

Optimus nodded once before placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder as he could sense the scouts uneasiness.

Bumblebee was nervous still, despite Optimus' reassurance. The scout's doorwings were tense on his back and hr was eyeing the two Decepticons warily. He was beeping the whirring quietly and Starscream noticed it too.

"Don't be nervous, youngling. We aren't here to do you any harm." he smirked and added, a mischievious glint in his optics. "I wouldn't put my sparklings in danger."

Bee whistled in surprise and Optimus,s optics also focused on the seeker with shock. "Sparklings? You're carrying?"

"Indeed I am. It's a huge incentive to drive someone to end a war, don't you think?" The seeker continued, and his optics focused on Optimus's midsection where his own sparklings were growing as if he knew, somehow.

Optimus and Starscream glanced at one another, the seeker smiled as if he and Optimus had just shared a secret between them.

"A great incentive indeed," Optimus agreed with a small smile, then narrowed his optics a little when his COMM beeped. "My apologizes, I have to take this."

Prime walked off a bit before answering. "This is Optimus."

"Optimus, this is Bulkhead." Came the slightly confused reply.

"What is it, Bulkhead? Is something wrong?" Prime asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Ratchet wanted me to tell you to drink your extra cube, I'm not quite sure what he meant by that." Bulkhead replied.

They haven't told the others that Optimus was carrying, they were waiting for the right moment to do so.

"It's alright, I drank it while waiting for Megatron's arrival." Optimus said gently.

Megatron had watched the interaction between his mate and his brother with intense curiosity, and easily put two and two together. And he smiled a bit, chuckling to himself. Optimus was carrying as well, then... It was interesting. It would make those negotiations all the easier. He turned his head toward his mate and said, lifting an optic ridge.

"How did you know he was carrying?"

"Seekers just know that kind of thing. We can detect it even in the earliest stage on another mech." he explained with a little smirk of his own. "This change things a little, it will make Prime more receptive to peace talks."

"Indeed it would. " Megatron's optics turned on the little yellow scout who looked downright dumbstruck. "I think you broke his Scout though." he added with a chuckle."

Starscream chuckled as well. "It would also appear that Optimus hadn't told them yet."

"Looks like it." Megatron replied.

Optimus returned a moment later and raised an eye plate at the wide eyed look Bee was giving him.

Bee beeped something to Optimus and the larger mech sighed, then nodded. "Yes, Bee, I'm carrying twin sparklings."

Bee looked like he'd been struck by lightning, and then started to beep and whistle excitedly, throwing his arms around his Leader's neck in an exuberant gesture. He looked very happy and Optimus hugged him back and patted his back. "I know Bee, thank you! Ratchet make sure I'm taking care of myself."

Starscream and megatron just watched for a moment and then the warlord had to cut in. He cleared his vocaliser and said, deep voice booming. "Not to intrude, Optimus, but maybe we could start what we were here for to start with? You can always tell them more about your condition when you return to your base."

"Of course, Megatron." Optimus replied after he gently pried the Scout off him.

By Primus, he is impatient. Starscream thought.

Truth be told, the flyer do not want to be here. He was tired and wanted to sleep and was starting become rather agitated by this whole thing.

Why didn't he bring DreadWing instead? He isn't carrying. Scream inwardly complained.

Megatron seemed to pick up on his mate's discomfort and tiredness, and he wrapped an arm around his waist. He sent him love and reassurance through their bond, but out loud he said. "On second thought, let's call it a day. My mate isn't feeling too well. We'll set up other meetings and work on the details of this peace agreement. I know your men will hardly believe it, but Starting today, our factions aren't at war anymore. Let them know that."

With those words, he took off, and Starscream followed him with a relieved expression. A little startled. Optimus watched them leave until their forms had completely vanished from the sky. He turned to his scout then and Bumblebee was still watching him with awe and happiness. he chuckled.

"Let's go home, Bee." he simply said, and transformed. Bumblebee followed suit, and they took off in the direction of their base. This day had gone pretty well, all in all.

_Months later Cybertronian Earth base..._

Months later, peace was now a very real and very permanent situation. There were no factions anymore, just tired Cybertronians that were trying to forget about eons of war. Their bases had been abandoned months ago and they how all inhabited a island given to them to start anew and build their dwindling race from scraps. The humans had been... reluctant to believe the Decepticon's change of heart at first, but Megatron and Starscream took it upon themselves to prove the little organics that they meant it.

All hostility ceased, and the government was generously compensated for all the years of war and tension they were put through. Megatron was too busy fussing over his carrying mate, in the next few months, to care about much else... And ratchet wasn't much better with Optimus. They had long ago settled their little lover's spat about the weapon he had sabotaged, because in the end, it was that incident that brought their race together as one again.

Today, Optimus was in the medbay in the first stages of delivery. He laid panting on the berth and trembled as yet another contraction wracked him, then relaxed when it passed. Starscream was due any day as well...

"Your going great, Optimus." Ratchet said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Optimus smiled, love filling the bond. He knew that Ratchet was just as excited as he was to me thier sparklings. His last check up had informed him that they were having a mech and femme, so far they hadn't come up with names but he figured that they would know what to name them when they arrived.

"It won't-" Ratchet started then looked up at the sound of a shriek.

That shriek only meant thing... Starscream was in labor.

Megatron ran in with Starscreamin his arms. The seeker was panting and he was tense, clutching his swollen belly with a clawed servo. he was deposited in a berth and Knockout went to check him over. And he was cursing his mate to the pit...

"I'll never let you touch me again! Aaargh!" Starscream was soon given a slight painkiller. It helped calm him down.

"Alright, the sparklings are doing fine, all three of them." Knockout said smiling, and Starscream smiled too. he gave Optimus a grin.

"Looks like our little ones were due to come together to the world..."

"Looks like it." Optimus agreed with a small pained smile.

Starscream let out a string of colorful curses when a rather painful contraction hit.

Megatron went to be supportive only to be punched in the face by his angry mate.

"I will kill you!" Starscream growled.

"Starscream, calm down. I do not want to be forced to restain you." Knockout said, rolling his optics

Optimus smiled some, knowing Starscream's flaring temper. He would calm down as soon as he had his little one in his arms... The larger mech winced and maoned in pain when a new contraction hit him, and Ratchet looked excited when he checked him.

"The first one is ready to come now, Optimus! Push hard!"

And optimus did... a few minutes later, he was letting himself fall on the berth again, covered in heated condensation, and the room was filled with the cries of a little sparkling.

"Its the femme..." ratchet said in loving awe and he added. "She's got my color scheme, but the highlights are pink and purple instead of green and red."

He offered her to Optimus and he took her, cradling the newborn femme to his chest, smiling. "Aurora... We'll call here Aurora." She calmed immediately and looked up at Optimus,s optics with the purest blue optics he ever saw.

Opposite them Starscream had also birthed his first sparkling, one of three mechs, split-spark triplets. Split-spark twins were rare enough... Starscream managed to beat the odds in creating split-spark TRIPLETS! A first for their race... The seekerlet was all silver with purple highlights and looked like his father, fangs and all. And he was chirping and clicking loudly...

"Primus... Megatron, he's so beautiful! I'll call him Northstar." Starscream was saying, smiling, and Megatron agreed readily enough.

"That's a perfect name, my angel."

The new mothers were given plunty of time to bond with thier little ones before contractions hit again.

Starscream handed Northstar to Megatron who simply looked awstruck as he held his son for the first time. The seeker couldn't help but smile as Megatron instantly feel for the little one.

He watched as Optimus handed his daughter to Ratchet who like Megatron fell instantly in love with her before placing her in the crib that was by the berth.

As the seeker watched Optimus, his competitive side kicked in and wondered if he could deliver his second seekerlet before the Prime did.

'It's not a race, Starscream. Besides, you already have him beat seeing how you are carrying three sparklings.' Megatron informed his mate over the bond.

Starscream couldn't help but smirk at that notion, he had beaten a Prime by having triplets.

"Alright, Optimus just a few more and our son will here soon." Ratchet said.

After a few more pushes, thier son came into the world. He surprised them all, not because he was the spitting image of Optimus, down to the last detail, but because he didn't even cry, all he did was sneeze once.

"Well..." Ratchet chuckled. "He's perfectly healthy and not all sparklings cry when thier born."

"His name would be... Optronix." Optimus said hugging his quiet, curious little son.

The sparkling cooed and nuzzled his mother's chest, patting it with his tiny feet and hands. Ratchet chuckled, and stroke the mechling's little cheek. It cooed more and gave the digit a little lick.

On the opposite side of the room, Starscream's second sparkling was just born, and this one was a mirror image of the last. All purple with silver highlights. Starscream sighed and leaned on the berth while Knockout cleaned up the wailing seekerlet, before handing him to Starscream. He quieted immediately, cuddling to his mother's chestplates.

"Nebula... This one's name is Nebula." Starscream said with a big happy grin, for the moment just waiting for the last to be ready to emerge.

Megatron looked down at the little one and gave him his claw to chew on and looked completely in love. "Hello there little Nebula... I'm your father..."

"Your almost done, Starscream. One more to go." Knockout said.

Starscream lay back on the medical berth, panting heavily.

'Three is enough, no more after this.' Starscream panted over the bond.

Love and comfort filled the bond. 'As you wish, Starscream.' Megatron replied.

A high picthed cry filled the med bay as the third seekerlet finally made its appearance.

"Its a femme." Knockout said.

Like Optronix, the sparkling was the spitting image of its mother and continued to scream at Knockout until she was given to Starscream. She instantly calmed down once she was in the arms of her mother.

"Silverstream. Yes, that is your name." Starscream panted.

Silverstream cooed at her mother, liking her name and the sound of her mother's voice.

Later, the two mothers and their sparklings were sleeping, their little ones resting on their cribs. It had been hard work, but all worth it in the ends. Peace had been achieved and they had families on the way. Optimus couldn't help the snigger that escaped him earlier when he realized that Starscream's triplets weren't split-sparks after all. The two mechs probably were - they look way too similar not to be - but the femme was too different from the two others. She was her own spark, not a split spark.

Whatever the case, they were all loved equally. Aurora and Optronix were cuddled together in the small crib, and sleeping soundly, and ratchet walked in to see that the little seekerlet femme on the other crib was wide awake and cooing softly. She must have just waken up... And he fed her then tucked her back into the crib once more when she was all full.

All little miracles they were. They were their parents' joy and pride. And they were the begining of a new era where all mechs were the same and equals. No more war, no more pain or fighting.

And they could never ask for anything better than that.

-END!-


End file.
